Max's thoughts are kinda UNRULY
by Hawke 1234321
Summary: Max gets hit on the head during battle and her thoughts become... messed up, basicly. You may need to read until chapter 5 to understand, but it WILL come together. Fax coming in the next chapter. Please, no flames! Will be quite a loooong storry...
1. Chapter 1

**Time**


	2. Chapter 2

**Is**


	3. Chapter 3

**Going**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Slowly_**


	5. Chapter 5

**By.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So**


	7. Chapter 7

**Slowly,**


	8. Chapter 8

**I**


	9. Chapter 9

**Think**


	10. Chapter 10

**That**


	11. Chapter 11

**I**


	12. Chapter 12

**Might**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Die._**


	14. Chapter 14

**And**


	15. Chapter 15

**If**


	16. Chapter 16

**I**


	17. Chapter 17

**Die**


	18. Chapter 18

**Before**


	19. Chapter 19

**I**


	20. Chapter 20

**Wake,**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Please**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Pray**


	23. Chapter 23

**To**


	24. Chapter 24

**Fang,**


	25. Chapter 25

**My**


	26. Chapter 26

**Guardian**


	27. Chapter 27

**Saint.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Oh,**


	29. Chapter 29

**Let**


	30. Chapter 30

**The**


	31. Chapter 31

**Flock**


	32. Chapter 32

**Fly**


	33. Chapter 33

**On,**


	34. Chapter 34

**When**


	35. Chapter 35

**I**


	36. Chapter 36

**Am**


	37. Chapter 37

**Gone.**


	38. Chapter 38 Authors Note

_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Let me use the break in the stanzas as an A/N.

Hi! I'm Hannah, and this is a little FF that came to me after reading a Max Ride Fic with ONE LETTER PER UPDATE. I thought that a word per chapter would be better. I have the rest of this poem planned out, so don't give up on me!

Here's a recap of what the poem is so far:

**Time is going slowly by.**

**So slowly, I think that I might die.**

**And If I die before I wake,**

**Please pray to Fang, my guardian saint.**

**Oh, let the flock fly on,**

**When I am gone. **

I'll be using the other breaks in the poem to thank reviews, who now consist of:

FutureCullenVampire

Max In Training

coco22 -_who in my opinion, does not deserve to be here! Swearing AND being mean!_

NekoMimi03

..

CoOkIeMoNsTeR222

soraXkairi-4eva _Seriously? Get your head checked. FAVOURITE? Out of ALL FFs? Go read a Saint Fang Of Boredom fic! My FAV!_

Jezabel Raewin _Thanks! I'll try. I just do this to annoy the bad people who Sub but don't review! So I'll try for you! Thanks for reviewing Again and again! Cullen Cookie for you!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

SeaBaby911 _I have a reason for one word per chapter. Please refer to my other story, Meanwhile, In a Town Named Spoons... And thanks Angel!_

kayb2014 ()- _Yes, what the hell, well THIS! *insert evil laugh here*_

dancinmetalchick _yes, I know what I wrote... but that's all? no comment?_

JZJSlover

Wishing4WingZ

Vera Amber _who gave me inspiration for this fic! Go her!_

Thanks Guys!

So, the next chapter will be back to the usual antics of one word per chappie...

Read on,

Hannah, soon to be Hawke 1234321.

* * *

**Hey guys. I'm going on an in-definite hiatus until midway through June. This is a big exam year for me, and my parents are cracking down on the "You need to be studying for FOUR HOURS A DAY!" thing, so I'm basicly gone. I'm off on hollidays, (Vacacion, for you americans) on the fifth, so deffo no updates after then. Maybe a t midterms and on days off, but the usual Saturday and Sunday updating lark in gone baby, gone.**

**I'll try to update soon guys.**

**Hannah (Soon to be Hawke 1234321) and Grommit.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Oh,**


	40. Chapter 40

**Fang,**


	41. Chapter 41

**If**


	42. Chapter 42

_**Only**_


	43. Chapter 43

**You**


	44. Chapter 44

**Could**


	45. Chapter 45

**Hear**


	46. Chapter 46

**Me**


	47. Chapter 47

**Now,**


	48. Chapter 48

**You'd**


	49. Chapter 49

**Disbeleive**


	50. Chapter 50

**Me**


	51. Chapter 51

**And**


	52. Chapter 52

**Raise**


	53. Chapter 53

**An**


	54. Chapter 54

**Eyebrow!**


	55. Chapter 55

**I**


	56. Chapter 56

**Might**


	57. Chapter 57

**Not**


	58. Chapter 58

**Come**


	59. Chapter 59

**Back,**


	60. Chapter 60

**Can**


	61. Chapter 61

**You**


	62. Chapter 62

**Not**


	63. Chapter 63

_**See?**_


	64. Chapter 64

**There**


	65. Chapter 65

**Is**


End file.
